


Hannigram: Christmas Traditions

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas traditions, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham teaching Hannibal some Christmas traditions...and Hannibal ended up liking...err...loving it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannigram: Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> _Yes...I tried...hard, I did._
> 
> Credits:  
> [Hannibal Screencaps](http://screencapped.net/tv/hannibal/index.php)


End file.
